Freddy Kombat
Story Our story begins in the AnimatronicRealm ( the Earthrealm of this game) where the protectors of said realm are protecting the realm from being assimilated by Humanworld (the Outworld of this game) and so you dive into every character and fight to the death in FREDDY KOMBAT there isn't a campaign to speak of though but each character has different dialogue with other Kombatants! Gameplay Freddy Kombat plays like MK9 but has MKX interactable stages it's like if Scott Cawthon met Neatherrealm studios and they decided to make a MK game with a FNAF skin over it Characters There is only 3 characters so far so start sending in requests for your OC to be added and give me the move list special moves X Ray and fatalities (and maybe Babalities) the character is Human Dominick Human Dominick is the Scorpion if this game his Kombo list is this GET OVER HERE Which is forward block a x b b b y uppercut then finally his air Spear (it looks like run block left punch right kick right punch right punch right punch left headkick uppercut and he throws his spear into the enemy and then smashes them into the ground with it like one of Takedas specials from MKX) Lacerator This Kombo is a b a b x y y uppercut then his air slash move Specials his first special is 1:Spear you pull this off by back back a and as you imgained when he throws his spear he yells "GET OVER HERE" or "COME HERE" 2:Air spear you pull this off by doing spear in the air and it throws them to the ground 3:air slash you pull this off by doing a teleport punch and press b before you hit your enemy it slashes them into the ground 4:Teleport Punch you pull this off by pressing back forward b and you teleport into flames go behind your enemy and punch them 5:Shredder you perform this by pressing B B Y and Dominick pulls out his swords and starts spinning with his swords out X-Ray Dominicks X-ray is he teleports behind the enemy then kicks them breaking there back and spine on the ground and power bombs them which breaks they're rib cage and then he teleports back to where he originally was Fatalities Dominick has two Fatalities 1:Heart Breaker. Heart Breaker is performed by pressing up up down down a and it is Dominick teleporting behind his enemy and he rips their heart out then he teleports in front of them and shoves their heart in their mouth 2:Head Trauma. Head Trauma is performed by press left right left right A and it involves Dominick Grabbing the enemies head and smashing it reapetedly into the ground while yelling "GET OVER IT" then he lefts their head up showing it all mutilated and turned into mush he then walks away Lindsay Kingsland Lindsay Kingsland is like Cassie Cage except she's a bit more brutal Kombos Lindsays Kombos include 1:Kracker This Kombo is performed by pressing X X Y Y and it is she punches her opponent twice in the nuts and then she kicks downwards then upwards 2:One Klick Headshot this Kombo is done by pressing A A B <-- X and it is chest punch chest punch headkick then roundhouse Specials Lindsays Specials include 1:Headshot this is performed by <-- <-- A and as you expect its Lindsay pulls out a deaglee and shoots her opponent 2:Knock Knock this special is performed by A A --> and it is two headshots 3:Shrapnel this Special is performed by Y X <-- and it is a grenade nuff said 4:Stabadelic this special is performed by A B --> X-Ray Lindsays X-Ray is she throws some sand/dirt into her opponents eyes then she punches them in the nuts then gets back up and she frontflips and smashes her shoe onto the back of their head then she shoots them in the eyes Fatalities Lindsays Fatalities are 1:Slice and dice this fatality is performed by --> <-- --> A and it is she chops up her opponent 2:Taste of your own medicine this fatality is performed by --> --> <-- <-- B and it is she rips out her opponents throat and shoves it in their mouth and her opponent spits out blood she then walks away Cassei Cassei acts like the Shao Kahn of the game. She is generally weak in defence, but packs a punch. Her combos are as follows: Blood Coptor A rapidly hitting attack which blocks all physical hits. To use it, press the buttons in this order: B, B, A, B, A, B, B, Y. Blind Bruising A powerful, 3 hit attack. To use it, press the buttons in this order: Y, B, B, A, X. Specials Cassei Crunch - Cassei bites into the enemy, breaking their skull and draining their health. To activate, ->, X, Y, <-,<- then A. Rocking Sightless - Gives Cassei a 75% attack boost and makes her lose health for a limited time. To activate, X, ->, Y, A, A, <-, X. Skull Wratch - Encases Cassei's head in stone, makes her immune to attacks from above for a limited time. Takes up half of the X-Ray meter, and can be activated with the simple presses of X and Y at the same time. X-Ray Cassei's X-rays are no way something weak. She starts of with a backflip, hitting the enemy right in the face. She then follows up with an uppercut, before finishing it off by breaking the enemy's spine so well with her weight by stomping on them. Fatalities 1. Visionless Delight - Makes Cassei kick the enemy so hard, they vomit out their own heart and die. Can be performed when the following buttons are pressed: X, Y, Y, A, B, <-, <- and then ->. 2. Hypernova Hell - Hits the enemy with a numerous amount of hits. Kicks, punches, stomps, you got it all. At the end, Cassei grinds the enemy's head into nothing but blood with her scanner. To perform it, the following buttons have to be pressed: X, X, X, A, ->, <-, ->, B, then Y. Mokerk the Human Mokerk is the Sub-zero for this game.His kombos are: Frozen Fish To perform this move you have to press xxyb--->-Makes Mokerk kick off so hard it freezes the enemy Specials: 1.Freeze in spot-Mokerk runs up to the enemy and shoots a ball of snow at their legs,shouting"FREEZE IN THAT SPOT!"or"FREEZE THERE!".To perform you have to press bxb 2.Snowflake-Mokerk charges up a ball of ice and freezes the enemy with it.To perform press yxx X-ray Mokerk's X-ray is he freeze-dashes(teleports)behind the enemy and breaks their ribs and spine with a punch,then smacks them around,breaking their knees and elbows,then finally breaks their chin with a knee hit Fatalities Mokerk has two fatalities 1.Frozen cage-Mokerk rips apart the enemy's back,then freezes their rib cage.He later pulls it out and cracks it against the enemy's head.Press xbby---> to perform Stages There is only one stage right now called and you can suggest Stages and make sure they have at least 2 Interactable items and some good details Dominicks Lair which is a Stage with a shield to use as a defence mechanism along with two totems on the sides of the map which you can jump off of to get some distance from your foes. This place looks like Hell with beasts in the background of the map and occasionally Scorpion (from MK) will pop out and yell "GET OVER IT" to the person who's losing! Quotes these are all the quotes between characters (BTW of you submitted a kharacter then you control what they say also the first quote is by the submitters then the second one is by either me or the other your gonna have to do Rock Paper Scissors to find out who goes first) Dominick VS Dominick 1:Dominick 1: "Hmm a mirror huh" Dominick 2 "Im the original" Dominick 1 "yeah right dummy" 2:Dominick 2: "Prepare to die me" Dominick 1 "But wouldn't that kill us both" Dominick 2 "Only one way to find out" Dominick VS Lindsay 1:Lindsay: "Dance with me, boy....Dance...." Dominick: "I'm a fighter not a lover" 2:Dominick: "Let's make this quick" Dominick VS Cassei 1: Cassei: "Bring it on, freakshow!" Dominick: "I pity you" 2: Dominick:"I don't have a quarrel with you" 3: Cassei: "Too bad!" Cassei VS Cassei 1: Cassei 1: "Oh boy, a worthless clone!" 2: Cassei 2: "In your dreams.." Cassei VS Lindsay 1: Cassei: "Are you really gonna be scared of a little blind girl..?" 2: Lindsay: "Girl, blind or not, guy...All I see is targets." 3: Cassei: "Oh yeah? We'll see who's the hanging corpse in a moment!" Lindsay VS Lindsay 1: Lindsay 1: "We don't have to fight, sister." 2: Lindsay 2: "But we have to, it's Freddy Kombat." 3: Lindsay 1: "Fine then. Sorry about this." Category:Games